


Well I’ll Be Damned

by accio_hufflepuff_power



Series: Sanders Sides Smut One Shots [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, Wrist Bondage, face fucking, spider mouth gag, subtle Analogical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_hufflepuff_power/pseuds/accio_hufflepuff_power
Summary: Based on @sanderssidessides prompt on tumblr: Roman loses his voice. The others theorize and guess on what stupid thing he did this time – from singing too many Disney songs/show tunes from getting himself hit in the throat. Patton knows the truth though because he was the one who fucked Roman’s throat hard enough for him to lose his voice.





	Well I’ll Be Damned

When Patton comes home from his newest shopping adventure, he somehow makes it straight to his room before the others would have a chance to ask what he bought. He set it down and texted Roman to come to his room. Roman was also so indulgent to his kinks, bless him. That’s why nearly twenty minutes later, Roman has an open mouth spider gag around straining his lips to stay open and has a a rope that comes down from the strap of the gag and cuffs his hands behind his back. He looks so fuckable waiting for Patton with his eyes closed, face relaxed for anything that Patton would give him, and drool glistening down his chin. 

Roman knew very well what was about to happen, it’s been on Patton’s mind for a while. Roman finally finds the courage to look up at Patton, eyes pleading. Patton takes his pants and underwear off in on swift motion, cock already hard from just the sight of Roman on his knees and begging. He strokes himself and looks at Roman in the eyes in a silent question to continue. Roman nods the best he can. Patton sets his cock on Roman’s tongue. Patton stays still a little longer than he wants. He knows Roman loves to feel the weight of his slightly leaking cock on his tongue for a bit before it gets to anything too heated.

Roman curls his tongue around Patton’s cock to signal him to just take him already, and Patton gasps. He pushes down his mouth very slowly, and dragging it back out before pushing back in farther in each thrust. Roman trying to relax and not speed Patton up, but he’s desperate. He wants this as much as Patton does. He encourages Patton with tongue flicks and curls to take his mouth harder and faster. He nearly chokes when Patton does just that suddenly. He feels his own cock twitch at that and feel his body tremble. 

“Would you like it harder, slut?” Patton’s dangerously hot when he degrades somebody. Roman nodded that slight bit he could with Patton balls deep on his face. Patton smiles, mainly because Roman looks so fucked out already. Patton grips the back of Roman’s hair hard. He sets a brutal pace fucking Roman’s throat. There’s not much thought left in the room from either boy. Roman enjoying the pace and Patton enjoying the feel and sounds in the room. Roman moaning with each thrust in, wet sloppy noises coming from Roman’s mouth as he generates more saliva from not being able to move his mouth, and Patton groaning. 

He has no idea how long he holds Roman’s hair and fucking into his perfect, hot, wet mouth. He feels his orgasm hit hard without warning. He hold Roman right near his crotch as he shoots his creamy load after load down his throat while his thighs shake from the force. They stay like that, Patton unforgiving as he keeps him there to try to catch his own breath. He looks down at Roman, loving the feel of Roman sucking around him to try to keep his breath and he can see the silent tears falling down his cheeks. 

Damn, maybe Patton has a thing for cock sluts like Roman. Someone he can just use to get himself off. He’ll have to repay him later. He finally slides his cock out of Roman’s mouth, and undoes the restraints. Roman rubs his own wrists, and keeps his mouth closed and breathing deeply. “Are you ok Roman?” “Yeah, I am.” He squeaks out, his voice sounding permanently recked. He puts his hand over his mouth from shock. Patton fucked his voice out. Fuck fuck fuck.

Patton pulls his pants up and runs out of the room dragging Roman with him to make him some tea. Of course Roman couldn’t have a nice day, when they walked in the kitchen. Logan and Virgil were there talking. Well it looked more like Logan rambling and Virgil giving him the strongest heart eyes out of the galaxy. 

They both now mirrored the same reaction. “Sorry, Roman’s voice went out.” Patton made quick work to find his special “throat coat” tea that worked wonders when he was sick. “Is that so?” Logan looked at Roman and he could feel the weight and pressure from that look alone. “Are you ok?” Virgil giving the same look, but with less smugness. “No” Roman winced when his voice cracked on the o. Just one damn word is enough for a crack, damn it. Logan and Virgil laughed, he tried not to be offended. They next thing Patton and Roman know is that Logan and Virgil are trying to figure out how he did it. Patton gave Roman the tea, with a mouthed ‘I’m sorry.’ Roman didn’t expect his voice to be punched out of him the way it was, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t think Patton loosing control and fucking his throat wasn’t the hottest thing ever. ‘It’s ok, I liked it,’ he mouth back to Patton with a smile that seemed to viability relax Patton’s small frame.


End file.
